The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of control houses, and more particularly to buckets of a motor control center in a control house.
Industrial systems, such as power plants and chemical process plants, include many subsystems that may be monitored and controlled. Monitor and control operations for one or more subsystems may be centralized. A control house may facilitate one or more operators to monitor and control the one or more subsystems. Various work stations, environmental control systems, subsystem control equipment, and monitoring equipment may be arranged within the control house. The one or more operators may move about within the control house to operate, test, or access elements within the control house. Some industrial systems may utilize a transportable control house. Unfortunately, the transport of the control house may limit the size and weight of the control house. Accessibility regulations may provide for minimum spacing between elements within the control house.